batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Trace Bates
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Gil Bates (father) Kelly Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Zachary, Lawson, Nathan, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson & Jeb (brothers) Michaela, Erin, Alyssa Tori, Carlin, Josie, Katie, Addallee, Ellie & Callie-Anna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 13 biological nephews & nieces |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Trace Whitfield Bates (born February 1, 1997) is the eighth child and fourth son of Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. He is the brother of Zachary Bates, Michaela Keilen, Erin Paine, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Alyssa Webster, Tori Smith, Carlin Stewart, Josie Balka, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie-Anna Bates, Judson Bates and Jeb Bates. Early life Trace Whitfield Bates was born on February 1, 1997, to Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. He was the couple's eighth child, and they went on to have eleven more children after him. His name means "harvester of the white fields". Trace was home-schooled growing up. He and his siblings were raised as active participants of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. Trace and his sister Carlin graduated from high school together in 2016. They held a graduation party at Mount Moriah Camp, which was planned by Carlin and open to the public. Erin, Lawson, Tori, and Carlin sang the song "All Along" by Rebecca J. Peck and Mark Lanier at the party. Many of the older Bates kids and friends performed skits at the party as well. Trace is said to be fun and spunky, and he enjoys playing any kind of game, although football is his favorite. Personal life Relationships Trace dated Chaney Kahle from early 2019 to early 2020. The beginning of their relationship was unknown, but they began publicly appearing together in pictures while on a trip to Disney World in May of 2019. The relationship was publicly confirmed on July 11, 2019. On February 3, 2020, Trace confirmed their breakup on an Instagram post, stating Chaney felt they were not ready to take their relationship further. Career Trace took over Lawson's lawn care business around the time he graduated. He aspires to be a trick rider for the Dixie Stampede. He has auditioned at least once. Based on photos, he appears to be working in law enforcement in some way now. Details of this are unknown. Education Trace received a one-year Bible certificate from Crown College on May 7, 2018. While at Crown, he was a member of the choir. Television Trace appeared on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting many times as a child and teenager. In 2012, TLC aired one season of the show United Bates of America, which focused on Trace's family. In 2015, UpTV began airing a similar show, Bringing Up Bates. Trace is regularly featured in both shows. Gallery Trace-Baby.jpg|Trace as a baby. Trace-April19.jpg|Trace in April 2019. Trace-January20.jpeg|Trace in January 2020. Trace-February20.jpeg|Trace in February 2020. TraceChaney-Breakup.jpeg|Breakup post. Category:Bates